Terpengaruh
by Deauliaas
Summary: "Apa itu cinta?" / ... dia harus mencari kata yamg tepat... / "Too-san... Kaa-san..." / "Kalian berdua siapa yang mengajari hal seperti itu?" / "Tamat lah riwayatku" / Eeh? / SEQUEL dari 'S' mind to Read and Review :3


**Title : Terpengaruh**

**Cast : Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Mikoto, Karin, Suigetsu dan Karura**

**Rate : K+ atau T ya._.**

**Genre : Family, parody and lil bit humor**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning! OOC, typo atau misstypo, AU, banyak percakapan daripada deskripsi._.v**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan keluarga, terdapat dua makhluk sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton acara yang siarkan sore itu.

"Itachi-_nii_-_chan_," panggil salah satu dari kedua makhluk tadi.

"Hmm… ada apa, Sasuke?" jawab Itachi setelah mengecilkan volume televisi.

"Di acara tadi ada kata cinta. Apa itu cinta?"

"_Na_-_nani_? Kau tidak perlu tahu masalah itu. Maksudku, nanti juga ada saatnya kau tahu, tapi bukan sekarang," jawab Itachi dan sedikit menyela saat dilihat sang adik sudah memperlihatkan wajah menahan tangis.

"_Nii_-_chan_ jahaat!" tariak Sasuke dan tangisnya akan segera melengking di kediaman tersebut.

"Oke… oke… akan aku jelaskan," ucap Itachi cepat, karena dia tidak ingin kena semprot ibunya lagi, karena telah membuat Sasuke menangis. Dan sekejap, tangis Sasuke berhenti dan segera duduk manis di hadapan Itachi.

Itachi terdiam mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk dijelaskan kepada Sasuke. Karena, dia tak ingin kejadian setahun lalu terulang kembali. Dimana dia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ibunya, karena salah memberi penjelasan kepada Sasuke saat itu.

"Cinta itu adalah sebuah perasan yang ada secara alami pada diri manusia. Perasaannya itu seperti perasaan seekor burung yang terbang bebas di angkasa. Perasaan yang indah seperti saat kita melihat padang bunga yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga. Pokoknya cinta itu membuat semua orang bahagia," jelas Itachi setelah melakukan ritual berpikir yang keras.

"Apakah Sasuke bisa merasakannya?" tanya Sasuke sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja. Seperti yang Nii-chan katakan tadi. Semua orang bisa merasakannya. Mulai dari anak-anak, tua-muda, remaja-dewasa, semuanya bisa. Tapi, di samping itu ada lagi yang namanya cemburu," ucap Itachi menambahi penjelasan sebelumnya.

"Cemburu itu adalah perasaan yang tidak enak saat kita melihat orang yang kita sayang atau kita cintai berdekatan dengan orang lain. Dan—" belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan, Mikoto yang datang dari dapur langsung memotong pembicaraan Itachi.

"Itachi~ cepat kau ajak Sasuke untuk tidur. Besok dia sudah mulai masuk Sekolah Dasar," ucap Mikoto sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke.

"Oke, Bu," jawab Itachi sambil menggendong Sasuke di punggungnya.

"Kapan-kapan, penjelasannya dilanjutkan ya, _Nii_-_chan_," ucap Sasuke, "Oke,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sayang," ucap Karura kepada suaminya.

"Tentu saja. Dimana Gaara?" tanyanya.

"Gaara sedang dibenahi penampilannya oleh Temari. Dandanan yang ku betulkan untuknya diacak-acak oleh Gaara tadi," ujarnya cemberut.

"Namanya juga anak laki-laki. Mana mau didandani seperti layaknya perempuan," ucapnya dan—

Chuu~

Diciumnya sekilas bibir Karura—istrinya.

"_Too_-_san_. _Kaa_-_san_. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" ucap Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan mereka. Cepat-cepat mereka mengambil jarak dan masing-masing dari mereka berdua menggaruk pipi mereka yang memerah.

"Umm… _Too_-_san_ tadi sedang e-err sedang menyalurkan kasih sayang. Ya, kami sedang menalurkan kasih sayang,"

"Menyalurkan kasih sayang? Apa Gaara bisa melakukannya juga?" tanya Gaara polos.

EEH?

Karura kelabakan mencari penjelasan yang tepat, sedangkan sang suami—

"Gaara tentu saja bisa melakukannya. Tapi, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk Gaara melakukannya. Gaara harus cukup umur dan dan— AARRGH!" teriaknya tiba-tiba, karena Karura menyubit lengannya keras-keras.

"Nah, Gaara. Sebaiknya kamu berangkat sekarang deh. Sudah telat," ucap Karura sambil men-_death glare_ suaminya.

"Ah! Iya… Gaara sudah telat. Ayo, _Too_-_san_. Daaah~ Kaa-_san_," pamit Gaara sambil menarik bagian celana panjang _Too_-_san_nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan Kelas 1 Sekolah Dasar TeiTan sekarang sangatlah berisik. Namun, para guru memaklumi keributan yang dibuat oleh anak didik mereka. Ya, mereka semua yang berada di dalam ruangan kelas tersebut merupakan murid-murid yang baru masuk Sekolah Dasar tersebut.

Jika kita melihat ke dalam kelas, maka kita temukan segerombolan anak-anak perempuan di sekitar meja yang terletak paling pojok belakang. Apa yang mereka geromboli? Tentu saja, Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya dan parasnya yang err kau tahu sendii lah~

"Uchiha Sasuke tampan sekali,"

"Iyaa~"

"Sasuke-_kun_ duduk bersamaku saja ya?"

"Tidak! Dia bersamaku,"

"Bersamaku,"

Sasuke yang kebingungan, langsung pergi dari situ dan pindah tempat duduk di sebelah anak perempuan berambut pink.

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_. Kita bertemu lagi. Sasuke senang bisa sekelas dengan Sakura-_chan_ deh," ucap Sasuke mengawali perbincangan diiringi dengan sedikit rona kemerahan di pipi tembem milik Sasuke.

"E-eh? Hai juga, Sasuke-_kun_," sapanya balik.

"Kau tadi diantar siapa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Karin-_nee_-_san_ yang mengantarku tadi. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Itachi-_nii_-_chan_," setelah Sasuke menjawab, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan terjulur di depan wajah Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura serentak menoleh kearah pemilik tangan, "Sabaku Gaara _desu_. Bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu?" tanyanya setelahb memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sakura segera menggenggam tangan—bersalaman dengan anak yang bernama Gaara tadi, "Haruno Sakura _desu_ dan yang di sebelah Sakura ini namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Senang berkenalan dengan kamu Gaara-_kun_," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum ceria yang membuat matanya menyipit imut.

Sedangkan kedua anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi melihat Sakura hanya bisa terpana dan memalingkan wajah mereka yang memerah. Sasuke kecil yang sudah sada dari acara meronanya, segera melihat kearah Gaara dan menemukan wajah Gaara ikut memerah. Cih! Ternyata dia juga suka Sakura-_chan_. Tidak akan Sasuke biarkan Sakura-_chan_ dekat dengan Gaara. _Nii_-_chan_, apaah ini yang disebut cemburu? Sasuke membatin.

Sa-Sakura-_chan_ imut sekali. Aku jadi ingin menyalurkan kasih sayangku pada Sakura-_chan_ deh. Pikir Gaara sambil terseyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian, guru yang akan mengajar si kelas mereka memasuki kelas, " Ohayou~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh tidak. Telat… telat… telat… jangan-jangan Sakura sudah menunggu lama di sekolah, Sui," ucap gadis cantik berambut merah maroon kepada laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Tenanglah, Karin. Ini kita juga di jalan kok," jawab laki-laki yang bernama Suigetsu.

"Cih! Andai kau tak memaksaku untuk mendatangi tempatmu berlatih futsal, aku pasti sudah menunggu adikku yang manis itu di sana. Bagaimana kalau dia hilang? Atau diculik?" Karin yang mulai berpikiran melenceng.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Karin. Nah, kita sudah sampai,"

Karin segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan cepat menuju dalam gedung sekolah. Sesampainya di depan kelas Sakura, Karin dan Suigetsu bertemu dengan para Ibu-ibu yang nampaknya sedang menunggu kelas 1 usai pelajaran.

"Waah~ kalian pasangan yang manis ya, mau menjemput anaknya berdua," dan Karin segera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri guna melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya tadi.

"Eeh? Kami berdua memang pasangan, tapi kami kesini untuk menjemput adik saya," ucap Karin sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Menandakan ketidak setujuan.

"Benarkah?" tanya ibu-ibu tadi, "Hu'um," Karin mengangguk cepat dan Suigetsu hanya terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang malu tersebut.

Tak berapa lama, anak-anak kelas 1 berhamburan keluar kelas. Sampai guru keluar, Karin dan Suigetsu kebingungan karena seseorang yang mereka tunggu tak kunjung keluar. Tak hanya mereka, tapi masih ada 2 ibu-ibu yang sepertinya juga kebinggungan.

"Sasuke mana sih?"

"Ini Gaara juga kemana lagi?"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ribut dari dalam kelas. Serentak, mereka berempat menolehkan kepala mereka ke dalam kelas. Dan terlihat lah pemandangan—

—Gaara yang mencium Sakura tepat di bibirnya dan Sasuke yang menarik tangan Gaara untuk melepaskan kepala Sakura.

"Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Sasuke!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap adikku, bocah-bocah tengik?"

Kedua wanita dan satu gadis berteriak secara bersamaan. Suigetsu hanya bisa melongo melihat pemandangan tadi. Lalu, keempatnya masuk ke dalam ruang kelas.

"Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hah?" tanya Karura menahan malu dan juga emosi.

"Gaara hanya menyalurkan kasih sayang Gaara ke Sakura-_chan_ kok. Kan Gaara sayang sama Sakura," ucap Gaara dan hendak merangkul Sakura, tetapi Sakura sudah digendong duluan oleh Karin.

"Dan Sasuke cemburu! Sasuke ngga suka kalau orang yang Sasuke cintai dekat-dekat dengan orang lain," ucap Sasuke lantang sehingga bisa mengalihkan objek pengelihatan orang-orang dewasa tersebut.

Suigetsu yang mencoba mencairkan suasana berjongkok dihadapan Gaara kecil dan Sasuke kecil, "Nah, kalian berdua kenapa bisa mengerti hal yang begitu?" tanya Suigetsu.

Dia menepuk kepala Gaara pelan, "Kau, Bocah merah. Siapa yang mengajarimu melakukan itu?"

"Aku bukan diajari, tetapi melihat orang tua Gaara melakukannya tadi pagi. Dan kata _Too_-_san_ Gaara, itu adalah cara menyampaikan kasih sayang," jawab Gaara polos dan Karura hanya menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Dan kau, Bocah ayam. Siapa yang mengajarimu tentang arti cemburu juga cinta?"

"Hei! Aku bukan bocah ayam. Dasar ikan! Bukan mengajari Sasuke, tapi _Nii_-_chan_ Sasuke menjelaskannya ke Sasuke," jawab Sasuke seraya menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Mikoto dan Karura hanya bisa menggeram kecil, sementara Karin sibuk mengelap bibir adiknya dengan tissue basah yang dibawanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudahlah Karin. Kasihan Sakura dari tadi bibirnya kau gosok dengan tissue basah milikmu itu," ucap Suigetsu sambil menyetir mobil.

"Tapi… tapi… adikku kehilangan first kissnya di usia muda dan bibir Sakura sudah ternodai. Aissh~ tak akan kubiarkan bocah-bocah itu berdekatan dengan Sakura," omel Karin sambil meneruskan aktivitasnya menggosok dan mengelap bibir Sakura.

Suigetsu hanya dapat mengehela nafas melihat betapa overprotective kekasihnya ini terhadap adiknya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itachiiiiii~~" teriak Mikoto di ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa sih, Bu?" tanya Itachi saat sudah berada di ruang keluarga.

"Itachi. Apa yang sudah kau ajarkan **lagi **kepada adikmu ini, hmm?" tanya Mikoto.

Itachi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, 'Tamatlah riwayatku,' batin Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima…"

"Gara-gara kau aku menanggung malu tahuuu… bakaaa," amuk Karura saat suaminya telah pulang ke rumah.

"E-eeh?" belum sempat sang suami melepas lelah, dia harus dihadapkan dengan amukan istrinya. Selamat berjuang (9 '-')9

**THE END**

**A/N:**

**Yooooo~ semuanya^0^)/ aku datang lagi nih bawa fanfic baru yang Alhamdulillah selesai dalam 6 jam lagiii~ XD**

**Garing kah? Gaje kah? Nilai sendiri ya~ dan jangan lupa buat review. Sesuai dengan pasal 28 UUD 1945 /plaak, kalian bebas ngomong apa aja kok di kotak review :3**

**Oiya, ini sebagai bentuk penasaran dan protes aku sama anak-anak kecil zaman sekarang. Bayangkan. Sepupu aku yang masih TK udah ngerti sama cinta-cintaan, kissu, dan pacaran. What the— aku aja baru ngerti pas kelas 5 SD m(TAT)m *ngais harta kucing* /dor**

**Jaa~ sampai bertemu lagi di fanfic selanjutnya~ '-')/**


End file.
